Lui et Moi ? Notre histoire s'arrête au prologue
by StarbucksGirl
Summary: Post 3x02. La recherche de Stefan entraînera des complications. C'est inévitable. Malgré les paroles rassurantes et les tentatives d'humour, tout va mal. Elena le sait, Damon le sait, Mystic Falls le sait ... Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien.
1. Prologue

Il avait encore frôlé la mort. Elle avait encore failli le perdre. Il ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de soulagement quand il était ressorti de cette forêt apparemment sain et sauf. Elle n'avait pas apprécié.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que 2h30 plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, elle s'était retrouvée sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Elle ne sut pas exactement à quel moment son corps rencontra le sien et qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, ni à quel moment son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il passait un bras hésitant autour de sa taille et qu'il humait l'odeur boisée de son cou. Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, bien que, le connaissant, cela n'avait pas dû durer des heures.

Elena Gilbert, 17 ans, le cœur en miettes, était écrasée sur son lit, la tête plongée entre deux coussins et repensait à cette pénible journée, en imaginant à quoi les autres ressembleraient.


	2. Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits reviennent à L.J Smith et à la CW.

Là-dessus, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le meilleur ami de l'homme est le Nutella. Celui d'Elena Gilbert n'existe pas.<p>

Voilà comment elle avait commencé sa journée. La jeune fille avait émergé autour de 9h45 et la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, à part tuer Damon parce qu'il l'avait réveillée vers 4h pour lui demander si elle préférait le chorizo ou les merguez, était qu'elle n'avait pas de meilleur ami. Stupide idée direz-vous. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus de ce statut stupide étaient Matt et Damon. Matt était encore secoué par toutes les bizarreries qu'il avait récemment découvert à Mystic Falls et Damon … Est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore considérer leur relation comme "amicale" ? Elle relevait plus du masochisme que d'autre chose. "Comment se détruire mutuellement ? Besoin de conseil ? Faites appel à Damon et Elena !" D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, elle devait le rejoindre vers 11h. Comme tous les jours.

10h17. "Il va falloir commencer à te secouer ma petite Elena ,se dit-elle". Après avoir pris une douche rapide, elle descendit pour grignoter quelque chose. Pain aux céréales ou yaourt aux fruits. Finalement, elle attendrait midi. La jeune Gilbert se dirigea vers la porte en attrapant ses clés au passage.

- Jer' j'y vais ! Meeting important ! _ajouta-t-elle ironiquement._

- Rassure moi, ces "meetings" ne se tiennent pas dans sa chambre au moins … _questionna son frère._

- Arrête tu sais très bien qu-

- Je sais très bien que c'est Damon, Elena ! _la coupa le jeune homme. _Il arrive toujours à retourner la situation à son avantage. Tu le vois tous les jours et tu restes longtemps avec lui. Je me méfie c'est tout.

- Tu sais aussi très bien comment il est avec moi. Il ne ferait pas ça.

-I l a pas intérêt, _ajouta Jeremy, l'air protecteur._

- T'es mignon quand tu t'y mets, tu sais, _rit Elena en déposant un bisou sur sa joue_. Il faut vraiment que je file. On se retrouve au Grill pour déjeuner ?

- Ca marche !

Elena rejoignit sa voiture et s'éloigna en direction du manoir, sous cette journée orageuse.

En roulant, elle repensa à ce qu'elle s'était dit un peu plus tôt. Oui, Damon était son ami, car il avait été là tout l'été pour elle, même s'il lui avait caché le fait qu'il traquait Stefan seul. Mais il était aussi son dilemme. Il suffisait d'un sous-entendu un peu trop osé, d'un regard un peu trop appuyé, de leurs corps un peu trop rapprochés. A chaque fois, elle avait le sentiment de trahir son petit ami alors que absolument rien ne s'était passé. C'était fatiguant et pénible. D'ailleurs, elle était sûre que Damon allait lui en faire voir toute la journée à cause de leur semblant de câlin de la veille. Qui, dans tout l'univers, en ferait un plat ? Sérieusement ? Personne. Sauf lui.

Elle était arrivée devant la pension. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites, sa respiration saccadée et elle voulut repartir.

"Tu es stupide Elena, vraiment stupide !" se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

La grande porte s'ouvrit devant sa main levée, prête à toquer.

- Hello Elena ! Tu es en en retard !_ la salua-t-il avec son habituel sourire._

- Je croyais que Mr. Salvatore n'avait pas d'horaires ?

- Je croyais que Miss Gilbert était ponctuelle ? _répliqua-t-il aussitôt._

- Ok. C'est bon. Laisse moi passer.

Elle s'approcha de la porte mais Damon lui bloqua le passage avec un bras et elle se retrouva pratiquement collée à lui. Fatiguant et pénible, disiez-vous ?

- S'il-te plait … c_ommença-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens. _

- Merci !

- Tu ne sais pas être sarcastique Elena.

- Si tu le dis. Maintenant laisse moi entrer, _ordonna la jeune Gilbert, lasse._

- Très bien.

Quand Elena pénétra dans la pièce principale, le bruit de fond qu'elle avait entendu de dehors se transforma en véritable brouhaha. Mais la musique qui passait n'était pas exactement le style qu'écoutait habituellement Damon.

**He's my Dilemma,** /_ Il est mon dilemme,_  
><strong>One half of me wants ya<strong> / _Une moitié de moi te veux_  
><strong>And the other half wants to forget.<strong> / _Et l'autre moitié veut juste t'oublier._

_"Je le hais, pensa-t-elle." __Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès._

**My, my, my dilemma / **_Mon, mon, mon dilemme_

**from the moment I met ya /** _depuis que je t'ai rencontré_  
>I<strong> just can't get you outta my head  **_Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête _

_"Je vais vraiment le tuer !"_

**And I tell myself to run from you / **_Et je me dis de courir loin de toi_**  
>but I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  **_Mais je me trouve attirée par mon dilemme_

**my dilemma, it's you, it's you / **_Et mon dilemme, c'est toi, c'est toi_

Elena se dirigea rapidement vers la chaine hi-fi et l'éteignit d'un geste brusque.

- Excuse moi je croyais que- _commença-t-il avec une moue moqueuse._

- Non ! Je n'aime pas Selena Gomez ! Pas plus que je n'aime les merguez ! Pigé ? _s'emporta le double._

- Oui Madame ! _lui répondit son ami en se mettant au garde à vous._

- Ne m'appelle pas Madame !

- Oui Monsieur !

- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré Damon … _souffla Elena._

Pendant que le vampire allait prendre un verre de bourbon, Elena s'allongea sur le grand canapé, la tête sur un coussin, passa une main sur son front et fixa le plafond. Comme tous les jours.

- Des nouvelles de Stefan ? _lança-t-elle. _

- Tu as tenu AU MOINS 1 minute sans parler de notre cher Saint Steffy Elena ! C'est une grande première ! Je t'offre un verre ? _demanda le brun, ironiquement._

- Si je voulais de ton truc infâme, j'en aurai déjà pris Damon … Je te rappelle que c'est MA maison.

- C'était un jour de bonté quand j'ai accepté de signer cette "chose". Ne me le fais pas regretter.

- Bon alors ?

- Pas pour l'instant … Et non je ne te mens pas, _ajouta-t-il devant sa mine dubitative._ Ils ne font pas d'efforts pour couvrir leurs traces, tu en as eu la preuve hier, mais ils bougent constamment.

Après un court silence, il ajouta :

- On le retrouva Elena, pour de bon, c'est promis … sur ma tête, _dit-il avec une expression entre l'air sérieux et le sourire en coin._

- Tu es déjà mort Damon.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu voudrais que je revive ça … _supplia-il en faisant semblant de pleurer._

Elena souffla et lui tira la langue, puis elle goûta finalement le liquide brun dans le verre de Damon, après qu'il l'ait agité pendant une bonne minute sous son nez. Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi (en évitant le sujet Stefan) jusqu'à ce que midi arrive et que la jeune fille doive rejoindre son frère, comme promis.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Damon l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte :

- Bah quoi … J'ai même pas le droit à un câlin ? _railla le vampire._

- C'est drôle, j'avais prévu cette phrase depuis ce matin …

- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à oublier Elena.

- Tu oublies bien ce qui t'arrange, _cracha l'intéressée en claquant la porte._

Damon resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, si toutefois elle insinuait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Bon alors ce chapitre ne sert à rien, je sais, c'était juste histoire d'avoir quelque chose. Je finirais la "présentation" des personnages dans le deuxième et l'action se déroulera plus en détails à partir du troisième. Je n'ai jamais réellement écrit de fictions donc toutes les critiques constructives sont plus que les bienvenues. :)<p> 


	3. L'orage n'est jamais très loin

Si la journée commençait bien et sans prise de tête entre les deux énergumènes, il fallait toujours qu'un des deux fiche tout en l'air. Cette matinée n'avait évidemment pas échappé à la règle.

L'orage avait éclaté au moment où Elena avait claqué la porte de la pension. Elle s'était sentie bête et horrible quand elle lui avait dit ça mais elle était constamment sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Les gouttes d'eau tombant par centaines sur son pare-brise imitaient les larmes qui déferlaient sur son visage et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

C'était donc sous une pluie torrentielle et les yeux rougis que la jeune fille se dirigea jusqu'au QG de tout bon lycéen, le Mystic Grill.

…...

Tous les jeunes gens assis en terrasse s'étaient rués à l'intérieur de bar au premier gros coup de tonnerre. Parmi eux, Tyler Lockwood, assez inquiet, seul à leur table habituelle. Il n'avait pas vu Caroline depuis l' "after party" comme elle avait dit. Même dans ces moments, elle trouvait toujours le mot pour rire et c'était ce qu'il adorait chez elle. Mais il s'était réveillé sans la vampire et depuis, plus de nouvelles. Aucune. Il savait juste que sa mère l'avait surprise quand elle s'était "enfuie" mais sinon. Il hésitait à demander à Matt. Il savait qu'il suffirait d'une gaffe pour que le blond découvre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit et à ce moment là, leur amitié plus que précaire serait réduite à néant.

…...

Elena se gara et descendit de sa voiture en courant le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'entrée du Grill mais ,chose inutile, elle se retrouva tout de même trempée de la tête aux pieds.

"Eh ben voilà, il ne me manquait plus que ça !" se dit-elle tout haut avant de pousser la porte. La première chose qu'elle vu en rentrant fut une tête blonde qui lui souriait, ou du moins, qui essayait de sourire.

- Salut Matt ! La forme ? _l'aborda-t-elle, en espérant que cette conversation se terminerait rapidement._

- On fait avec. L'orage a rameuté toute la troupe à l'intérieur et on a pas mal de boulot mais c'est ce qui compte hein ?_dit-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose._

Il s'arrêta un instant et se rendit compte de l'état de son amie.

- Toi aussi tu as senti l'orage passé dis-moi ! Tu veux que je te prête un pull ? Tu es pire que trempée.

La brunette accepta malgré elle. Ses vêtements dégoulinants lui collaient à la peau et elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle le suivit alors qu'il l'emmenait dans les vestiaires. Arrivé devant les doubles-portes, il demanda :

- Damon n'est pas là ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que Damon serait là ? répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait.

La question n'attendait aucune de réponse et Matt se tut immédiatement. Il fouilla dans son casier et lui tendit un pull noir trop grand pour elle mais qui la réchaufferait quand même. Après lui avoir dit de l'appeler en cas de problème, il ferma la porte, la laissant seule.

…...

Alaric se tenait devant la porte de la pension des Salvatore et entra sans frapper. Après tout, Damon l'avait entendu depuis qu'il s'était garé devant la propriété et savait très bien que le professeur d'histoire était là. D'ailleurs à peine une demi-seconde plus tard, le vampire se présenta devant lui.

- Alors Ric, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Le bourbon, _répondit-il sans même sourire_. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas vu Elena, elle est injoignable, _soupira-t-il en commençant le verre que lui avait servi Damon._

- Elle doit être au Mystic, elle est parti d'ici il y a à peine 25 minutes.

- En bon état ?

- Quoi en bon état ?

- Elena. Elle avait l'air bien quand elle est partie ?

- Elle a claqué la porte, _répondit Damon en haussant les épaules._

- T'abuses, sérieusement. Elle est déjà assez mal comme ça. Tu pourrais faire un effort. Au moins avec elle, _grogna Alaric, les sourcils froncés._

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout est tout le temps de MA faute ? Qui te dit que c'est moi qui ait fait quelque chose ? Elle se prend la tête tout le temps pour rien ! _s'énerva le brun._

- Le sacrifice devant ses yeux, la mort d'Isobel, la mort de Jenna _(il déglutit à ce nom)_, celle de John, ta blessure normalement mortelle, le départ de Stefan … Est-ce que tu réfléchis à tout ce qu'elle a enduré ces derniers mois ?

Pas de réponse. Ils restèrent debout, leurs verres à la main, les yeux dans le vide. Elena avait souffert plus que sa part. Mais tout le monde en avait bavé. Tout le monde avait ou avait cru perdre quelqu'un. L'atmosphère était pesante à l'intérieur, l'air était lourd dehors. Vraiment une mauvaise journée. Alors que le silence s'étirait de plus en plus, le chasseur de vampire se décida à partir, n'ayant, apparemment, plus rien à faire ici. Étant sur le pas de la porte, il brisa le silence qui régnait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes en ajoutant doucement :

- Elle a besoin de toi Damon. Et même si cette amitié que vous partagez ne me plait pas toujours, je sais qu'elle a vraiment besoin de toi. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi_._

…_..._

Après avoir rapidement mangé un hamburger-frites et bu une bière, chose qui étonna Jeremy venant de sa soeur, Elena était rentrée chez elle, n'ayant plus aucune envie de se retrouver dans ce brouhaha assourdissant. Elle avait rendu son pull à Matt, en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait que quelques mètres à faire dehors alors qu'il insistait pour qu'elle le garde.

Les cheveux toujours à moitié trempés et l'esprit embrumé à cause du temps et de l'alcool ajouté à la fatigue, elle était arrivée à peine dix minutes après chez elle. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier si Alaric était rentré, montant directement dans sa chambre.

…...

Caroline était perdue, exténuée, mourrait de faim et ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait capté quelques bribes de paroles mais plus rien n'importait. La souffrance avait englouti tout ce qui lui restait de courage. Comment son propre père pouvait lui faire subir une chose pareille ? Et puis d'un coup, tout s'était arrêté. Bill était sorti. Quelques minutes après elle avait entendu un coup de feu résonner, vu la lourde de porte de fer s'ouvrir et senti deux bras la soulever. La seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à dire était qu'il lui fallait sa bague en lapis-lazuli. Puis les ténèbres l'avaient envahie.


	4. Esprit embué

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droites reviennent à L.J. Smith et à la CW.

* * *

><p>L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps gelé lui laissait des marques rouges. Elle s'en fichait. Elle avait chaud, elle se sentait bien, elle n'avait plus aucun problème en tête. Elle voulait restée ici jusqu'à ce que le ballon d'eau chaude soit totalement vide et qu'elle doive, malgré elle, sortir de la cabine de douche. Ce qui arriva malheureusement peu de temps après, lui arrachant un grognement. Elena sortit de la douche et la sensation du carrelage froid sous ses pieds lui valut quelques frissons. Elle s'enveloppa donc rapidement dans une serviette, qu'elle avait préalablement laissée chauffer sur le radiateur (elle avait une organisation d'enfer ce soir), et releva la tête, ayant quand même un peu peur de la vision que lui offrirait son visage cerné et fatigué dans le -<p>

- Aaaaaaah !

- Ne me fais pas un arrêt cardiaque en live Elena, _lança Damon, appuyé nonchalamment contre la chambranle de la porte._

- T'es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'étais venu me rincer l'œil. Mauvais timing, tu es déjà enroulée dans une serviette, _lui répondit le beau brun, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres, ce qui agaçait assez Elena._

- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! _hurla la jeune fille en essayant de le pousser._

- Attend juste … 2 petites … secondes, _lâcha le vampire, en attardant un peu trop le regard sur le corps d'Elena._

- Damon … _siffla-t-elle avec un ton sans appel._

- Ok ! Ok ! Je sors !

Elena claqua la porte et se pencha pour ramasser son collier et le sèche-cheveux ,qu'elle avait fait tombé en voyant le reflet de Damon dans le miroir, en lâchant un "Pervers" assez bas. Pas assez bas cependant pour l'ouïe vampirique de "l'imbécile qui attendait sur son lit", qui l'entendit et lui fit rapidement remarquer.

Une fois qu'elle fut séchée et habillée d'une tenue décente, la Gilbert remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval rapide et poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver, comme elle l'avait prévu, Damon ,affalé sur son lit, en train de jouer avec son ours en peluche. Pire qu'un enfant à 160 ans et des bananes. Cet homme était désespérant.

- Tu sais que si je te prenais en photo, ta réputation de vampire sanguinaire et impitoyable s'effondrerait totalement,_ railla-t-elle en s'approchant du lit._

- Et tout le monde se demanderait ce que je faisais dans ta chambre aussi, _répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damon ?

- Bah voyons ! Je suis venu dire bonjour à Mr. Petit Ours !

- …

- Je n'ai pas saisi le sens de ta phrase ce matin …

- Quelle phrase ?_ lui demanda-elle, en sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler._

- Le "Tu oublies bien ce qui t'arranges", _lui répondit Damon, d'une voix __aigüe__ en l'imitant._

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas clair là-dedans ?

- Tu parlais de quoi ? De mes meurtres ? _demanda le brun._

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je parlais de la fois où tu as tué Lexi, de celle où tu as abusé de Caroline, de celle où tu as tué mon frère de sang-froid, de celle où tu m'as obligé à boire ton sang avant le sacrifice, de toutes les fois où tu poussais Stefan à renouer avec le côté obscur, de la fois où tu m'as fait oublié tout ce que tu m'avais dit après m'avoir rendu mon collier, de la fois où … _débita Elena à une __vitesse surprenante._

- Attends, tu te rappelles de la soirée où je t'ai ramené ton collier ?_ la coupa le vampire._

- Bonnie pensait que Stefan serait peut-être venu me voir juste avant de partir avec Klaus et qu'il m'aurait fait oublié. Elle pensait qu'il aurait laissé des indices. Du coup, elle a trouvé un sort permettant de se rappeler des moments enlevés délibérément de notre mémoire, _lui expliqua-t-elle_. Et, en parlant de ça, tu n'avais aucun droit de toucher à ma mémoire ! _reprit la Gilbert en haussant le ton._

- J'aime beaucoup la façon direct dont tu abordes les choses subtiles Elena,_ souffla Damon en faisant semblant d'être indigné._

- Il n'y a rien de subtil ici Damon.

- Ah oui ? Donc je peux te dire que je t'aime à longueur de journée, tu n'y verrais aucun inconvénient ? _demanda-t-il avec un air innocent._

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et si on pouvait éviter ça ce soir s'il te plait. Merci. J'ai juste envie de m'exploser sur mon lit et de dormir pendant des jours, _dit Elena en réprimant un __bâillement._

- J'aime bien ta façon de congédier les gens aussi.

Damon se dirigea vers la porte et avant de passer le pas de celle-ci, se retourna et ajouta doucement un "Bonne nuit Elena." auquel la jeune fille répondit avec un sourire sincère.

_**Rsumé de la magnifique journée qui avait suivi cette magnifique nuit.**_

La journée suivante avait été une catastrophe complète. Déjà, Damon avait eu la confirmation que Katherine était encore dans le coup assez tôt dans la matinée. Il avait mal commencé sa journée. Elena s'était brutalement réveillé à 6h grâce à Damon. Elle avait mal commencé sa journée. Ensuite la route jusqu'à Chicago c'était déroulé dans l'ambiance typique Damon/Elena "Je te balance une pique, essaye de faire mieux." Au moins, c'était passé assez vite. Comparé au reste de la journée, cette matinée aurait pu être comparée à une matinée au pays des Bisounours.

De l'autre côté de Chicago, c'était Stefan qui subissait. Déjà, tous ces souvenirs des années vingt, où il été un parfait éventreur, l'avaient rattrapé dès le matin. Il avait également trouvé une photo de lui et Klaus dont il n'avait pas souvenir et ce dernier n'avait rien voulut lui dire de plus. Il avait mal commencé sa journée.

Ensuite avait débuté une longue après-midi riche en émotion. Du côté de Mystic Falls, Jeremy n'avait plus vu ni Anna, ni Vicky et cela, tout en lui laissant un peu de répit, l'avait rassuré. Il ne les verrait pas de plus en plus jusqu'au jour où elles seraient tout le temps présentes. Ça devait dépendre des jours apparemment. Pendant de temps Caroline essayait de se remettre de la veille, à grand renfort de poches de sang et du soutien de sa mère et de Tyler. Alaric quand à lui avait tourné au bourbon toute la journée, en essayant de noyer un peu plus la peine qui commençait à disparaître mais le faisait toujours souffrir.

Dans l'Illinois, malheureusement, le repos n'était pas au programme. Damon avait laissé Elena dans l'ancien appartement miteux de Stefan, pensant qu'elle serait en sécurité. Manque de bol pour la brune, Klaus avait justement décidé de faire un petit tour dans l'appartement à ce moment-là. Elle avait donc frôlé la mort une fois de plus. Sympathique.

Pendant ce temps, Damon avait retrouvé Gloria, une sorcière qui aidait malgré elle, Klaus et Stefan.

Et puis le soleil s'était couché, annonçant la nuit mais pas le sommeil. Damon, après avoir appris la mésaventure d'Elena pendant l'après-midi, avait mis au point un plan assez bancal avec la Gilbert. Il occupait Klaus. Elle se chargeait de Stefan. Bien évidemment, ce plan avait tourné à la catastrophe, manquant de se solder par la mort de Damon, qui avait était sauvé par l'intervention de Gloria. Sur le parking, les mots de Stefan à Elena s'étaient fait durs mais il n'avait pas le choix. La laisser seule avec Damon le tuait à petit feu mais la voir morte l'anéantirait complètement.

Le retour à Mystic Falls d'Elena et Damon s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total. La journée avait mal fini.


	5. Un dernier verre

Son neuvième verre de tequila avait été le bon. La petite porte en bois grinçante du bar miteux où elle était avait claquée derrière elle à peine une demi seconde plus tard. Ses talons claquaient sur le bitume usé. Les rues étaient désertes. Le "bip" caractéristique des voitures que l'on ouvrent avait retenti dans l'ombre de cette nuit sans lune. Les phares de la voiture de sport flambant neuve clignotèrent et elle rentra dans l'habitacle, avant de souffler d'exaspération. La jeune femme alluma la radio et monta le son à son maximum. Puis elle se sourit hypocritement à elle-même dans le rétroviseur avant de faire ronfler le moteur. Le bolide rouge filait sous le ciel noir d'encre et, malgré tout, Katherine affichait une mine résignée. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle était prête à rouler toute la nuit. Mystic Falls était sa dernière chance de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Si le liquide froid qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage et inondait son lit avait bien été lancé par la personne à laquelle elle pensait, la sentence allait être lourde. Elle ne cria pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle repoussa d'un geste énergique la couverture trempée qui la couvrait, se leva et se dirigea vers la tête brune qui occupait tout son esprit en cet instant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec son sourire le plus innocent puis elle se rapprocha de lui et, à dizaine de centimètres de son visage d'ange, lui colla une gifle monumentale. Une seconde près, la porte de la salle de bain claqua si fort qu'elle en trembla. La jeune fille s'examina dans le miroir et malheureusement son portrait était encore pire que la veille : plus blanche, les cernes plus marquées, une tête de zombie peut-être même … Elle supporta cette vision d'horreur quelques secondes et, avant de se ruer sous la douche, elle cria :

-Je te préviens Salvatore ! Encore un seul réveil de ce genre et JE TE TUE ! Pigé ?

-Oh tu sais, j'aurais BEAUCOUP d'autres idées de réveil vachement plus agréables mais t'as pas l'air pour donc – _commença-t-il d'un ton suggestif._

-Encore une réflexion dans ce style et je le dis à Rick ! _le coupa Elena._

-C'est ce que font les gosses en maternelles El' ! Quoi que, vu la profession de notre cher Mr. Saltzman, tu peux toujours "aller le dire à la maîtresse" … _railla le brun avant de partir._

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Caroline et Bonnie étaient assises en terrasse au Mystic Grill et attendaient patiemment leur commande. Elles étaient de bonne humeur, chose assez rare ces temps-ci. Les deux lycéennes parlaient de tout et de rien, blaguant sur n'importe quoi, se demandant comment elles allaient s'habiller pour la fête chez les Lockwood le lendemain.

-Tu y vas avec Tyler ? _demanda la sorcière._

-Hum umh … Et toi ? Jeremy ?

-Je sais pas trop … C'est assez … bizarre … entre nous, depuis toutes ces histoires de fantômes … Enfin tu vois quoi … C'est un comme si … _hésita Bonnie, en jouant avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise._

-Je comprends … Et Elena …

-Elle y va surement avec l'autre idiot ! _marmonna Matt, en apportant les deux cocas aux jeunes filles._

-Je t'avais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre eux ! _s'exclama Caroline à voix basse, en lançant un regard à Bonnie._

-Si tu veux ton pourboire, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Donovan ! _lança le Salvatore au même moment, en arrivant subitement derrière lui_. OK ?

Matt s'éloigna non sans avoir lancer un regard froid au vampire, qui le lui rendit sans ciller.

-Tu pourrais être sympa avec lui Damon. C'est assez difficile comme ça, _grommela Caroline avant de changer de sujet_. Alors tu comptes vraiment y aller avec Elena ? Enfin plutôt : Elena compte vraiment aller à cette fête avec toi ?

-Tu veux qu'elle y aille avec qui Barbie ? L'amour de sa vie n'est pas là au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et puis même s' il était là, la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire ,c'est lui arracher la tête, donc ...

-Elle peut très bien y aller seule aussi !

-Aussi. Bon et bien on se verra là-bas alors …

Le vampire s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes filles avec leurs pensées et leurs avis.

Elena avait passé la journée entière à se gaver de glace devant des sit-com tous plus idiots les uns que les autres mais cette pause lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

-Elena ? Jeremy ?

-Devant la télé, Rick.

-Tout va bien ? hasarda le professeur d'histoire en voyant Elena.

-T'imagines même pas à quel point ça fait du bien de ne rien faire

-Et tu es ici depuis quelle heure ?

-Oh …. eh bien … environ … 8h45 !

-…

-Damon m'a réveillé en fait. Il devait s'ennuyer … mais genre vraiment s'ennuyer … pour faire ça. Ahem ! Heu, tu veux quelque chose ?

-En fait je sors au Mystic ce soir. Ça va aller ?

-Très bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Et tu vas à la soirée de Lockwood demain ?

-Ce ne sont pas les arguments contre qui manquent, mais bon, j'irai quand même.

Une fois qu'Alaric fut parti, la jeune Gilbert éteignit le téléviseur, posa son pot de glace dans la cuisine, et monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle poussa la porte du pied et s'assit lourdement sur son lit avant de prendre un oreiller et s'allonger en l'écrasant sur sa tête.

Un "Je veux mourir" étouffé par le coussin se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Puis son portable vibra dans sa poche de jeans.

-Allo ?

-J'arrive.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser une question, la communication s'interrompit et Damon apparut devant elle, tout sourire.

-Alors, Elena, il faut que l'on parle affaire …

-Excuse moi ?

-Je serais ton cavalier à la soirée des Lockwood demain, lui annonça-t-il en ajustant son blouson en cuir comme si c'était une veste de smoking.

-Toi ?

-Oui "Moi" ! De toute façon, tu veux y aller avec qui ? Hum ? Matt peut-être ?

-Matt pourrait m'accompagner en effet, contra la jeune fille.

-Arrête Elena, on parle du même Matt ? Le serveur à la ramasse qui pense que tu sors secrètement avec le vampire le plus canon des environs ? Se moqua-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait avait entendu plus tôt.

-Hilarant, souffla Elena en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Je passerai te prendre à 8 heures.

-Attends ! Alaric sait que c'est toi qui m'accompagne là-bas ? Le retint-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-Alaric n'a pas son mot à dire sur ma vie sexuelle, lâcha le vampire avec son sourire en coin.

-DAMON ! Cria-t-elle en lui jetant un coussin dessus, qu'il évita évidemment.

-C'est ce que l'on appelle communément "humour", ma chère. Allez à demain, conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la brunette. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !


	6. Tu es magnifique

**Je ne possède pas les personnages. Tous les droits reviennent à la CW et à L..**

Désolé pour le temps de publication mais j'étais vraiment malade.

Là-dessus, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>- Si on ne retrouve pas ce foutu collier, j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien ! <em>explosa l'original en déposant si délicatement son verre de whisky sur la table qu'il explosa.<em>

- Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le bar dirigèrent leur regard vers le petit groupe, attablé dans un coin sombre.

- Ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'il va apparaître dans ta main ! On le cherchera plus tard, il n'a pas disparu comme ça ... _répliqua la blonde._

- Elle n'a pas tord … 'fin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein ! i_ntervint le Salvatore, faignant être indifférent à la __dispute__, sachant très bien où était le collier._

- Fais attention à toi Stefan …

- Fout lui la paix Nick ! _souffla Rebekah, mettant un terme à la conversation._

Klaus redemanda un verre qu'il but cul sec puis les trois vampires décidèrent, par un commun accord silencieux, de s'en aller pour éviter de se faire remarquer une fois de plus. Une fois dehors, ils commencèrent à chercher de quoi se nourrir. La chasse commençait.

…_..._

_"Il est 6 heures sur Mystic Radio. Nous commençons bien la matinée avec-"_. Le radio-réveil avait fini éjecter contre le mur en moins de deux secondes alors qu'un "crétin" fusait dans la pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre. La jeune Gilbert dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour s'extirper de ses draps et, une fois debout, se dirigea à contrecœur vers les escaliers en marmonnant. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Alaric, une tasse de café brûlant à la main. Il lui sourit, avec un regard encore ensommeillé :

- Cette fête te rend aussi malade que moi ?

- Nan, j'ai "juste oublier" de désactiver mon réveil, _maugréa Elena, de mauvaise humeur._

- Ah …

Le professeur d'histoire ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré ses efforts et fut vite rejoint par la jeune fille. Elle se servit également un café et s'assit à côté d'Alaric. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, savourant le silence reposant, assez rare ces temps-ci.

…...

- S'il-te-plaît ! Bonnie attend ! Bo- !

Jeremy Gilbert se tenait devant le Mystic Grill, appelant Bonnie qui était avec lui, à peine cinq secondes plus tôt. Ces histoires de fantômes la rendait folle, donc lui aussi par la même occasion. Quand il l'eut vu tourner au coin de la rue il poussa les double-portes de l'entrée avec rage et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, puis s'y enferma. Il s'assit à même le sol et appuya sa tête contre le mur carrelé gelé qui calmait peu à peu sa migraine. Tout ça lui donnait le tournis.

- Elle finira par l'accepter Jeremy … _murmura une voix près de son oreille._

- Il faut que ça s'arrête Anna. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu détruits la vie que j'ai passée tant de temps à reconstruire. Ce n'est pas NORMAL ! Je ne peux pas te toucher, t'embrasser, recommencer une vie avec toi. Ce qu'on fait là, ce n'est pas sain.

- Je comprends, je – _commença le fantôme._

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Crois moi, tu ne comprends pas. Elena avait raison, quand elle m'a donné son point de vue hier. Je ne passerai pas ma vie à aimer un fantôme. C'est fini Anna, je vais faire attention, ne plus penser à toi. Même si c'est dur. Sinon je vais finir par craquer. J'en peux plus, _finit-il dans un souffle._

- Non Jeremy attends ! S'il-te-plaît ! Jeremy !

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait déjà presque plus. Elle s'effaçait petit à petit, s'estompant, à la même vitesse, de la vue et des pensées du Gilbert. Puis plus rien. Il se sentait vide, égoïste, et ne put retenir quelques larmes qu'il essuya aussitôt. "C'était la bonne chose à faire, se dit-il, j'ai fais le bon choix." Il resta un long moment comme ça, contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse, la tête dans les bras.

…...

Les coups frappés à la porte se firent plus secs et plus bruyants. Elena soupira. 17H43. Deux autres coups retentirent et elle crut intelligent de crier avant qu'il ne défonce la porte pour de bon :

- T'avais dit huit heures Damon ! C'est dans plus de deux heures !

Trois autres coups.

- Mais passe par la fenêtre bon sang, je suis occupé moi, _hurla-t-elle de sa chambre, exaspérée._

Le vampire apparut devant elle dans un souffle. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son T-Shirt gris était taché de sang à plusieurs endroits.

- Devine qui est passé me voir.

- Stefan ? _demanda-t-elle, assez tendu._

- Nan.

- Klaus ? _réessaya la jeune fille, effrayé cette fois._

- Nope. Plus simple.

- …

- Caroline ! s_'esclaffa-t-il alors qu'Elena s'asseyait brutalement sur son lit, plus que soulagée_. C'est que Blondie a du punch dis-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié la raclée phénoménale que j'ai mise à son loup-garou hier soir, _répondit le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel_. Il a quand même failli me tuer cet imbécile. C'était juste pour être quitte, tu vois ? Et PAF ! Elle débarque, plus fraîche que jamais !

- Tyler s'est déjà excusé Damon. Il n'a pas fait EXPRES de te mordre ! _soupira Elena._ Caroline va bien au moins ?

- Mais oui, on s'est tapé la discut' autour d'une poche de sang "made in Mystic Falls Hospital" après, _finit-il, sourire en coin en prime._

Il vit le fer à friser d'Elena pendre dans sa main et se proposa pour l'aider à finir de boucler les quelques mèches qu'elle avait commencé. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant s'il était compétent dans ce domaine, puis accepta finalement. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle admirait le travail de Damon devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Tu es magnifique … _murmura le vampire._

Elena marmonna un "merci" et sentit ses joues s'empourprer rapidement avant d'entendre Damon rire doucement dans son dos. Elle se retourna, lui lança un regard meurtrier et rentra dans sa chambre. Il la suivit. Elle prit sa robe déposée sur son lit et repartit s'enfermer illico dans la salle de bain. Elle prit tout son temps pour se changer et commença à se maquiller.

- Tu boudes ? _demanda Damon à travers la porte._

- Il faut toujours que tu me mettes mal à l'aise et après tu te fous de moi, _grogna Elena._

- Mais je RIGOLAIS El' ! _se défendit le brun._

- Oh bah merci, ça me fait encore plus plaisir ! "Tu es magnifique … Ah bah nan en fait je rigole !" _finit-elle en l'imitant méchamment._

- Tu te rends compte que tu t'énerves toute seule là ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et finit de se préparer. Une fois prête pour cette maudite soirée, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Damon dans un magnifique costume assis tranquillement sur son lit. "C'est bien la première fois qu'il est vraiment ASSIS et non pas affalé ou avec mon ours dans les mains! pensa-t-elle."

- Je m'excuse ... pour tout à l'heure, _dit Elena en s'approchant du vampire._

- Oublions ça. Prête Miss Gilbert ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras._

- Plus que prête Mr. Salvatore, _répondit le jeune fille en s'accrochant à lui._

Une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte d'entrée, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- Au fait ... Tu es magnifique.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette soirée ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal.


	7. Le 26784ème bal des Fondateurs

**Je ne possède pas les personnages. **

**Tous les droits reviennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.  
><strong>

Là-dessus, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>La fête - qui célébrait un énième évènement en rapport avec les familles fondatrices, comme d'habitude - n'avait commencé que depuis 10 minutes lorsqu'Elena et Damon arrivèrent bras dessus bras dessous, sous le regard ahuri de Caroline. "Elle va encore me baratiner avec ses histoires d'attirance sexuelle et de couple caché toute la soirée ! pensa la Gilbert, quand elle croisa le regard de la blonde." Ce qui ne manqua pas. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors que Damon servait un verre de punch à la jeune fille en lui recommandant de ne pas trop boire, imitant Alaric. Elle fit la bise au vampire - chose totalement stupide et inexplicable qui faillit coûter la vie à Elena (d'après Damon, elle était passé par toutes les couleurs en s'étouffant avec sa boisson) - et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa cavalière quelques minutes. Elle trouva un coin tranquille et interrogea Elena du regard.<p>

- Avant que tu commences à me sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi Caroline, je t'en supplies : Réfléchis à ce que tu dis, _la supplia Elena.  
><em>

- Très bien, très bien, je me tais ! Mais tu sais exactement ce que je pense de cette relation "purement et simplement amicale", _dit Caroline en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. _Tu as vu Bonnie ? Elle n'allait pas super bien hier ..._  
><em>

- Non mais je vais essayer de la trouver et de lui remonter le moral. Être heureux fait bien parti de ta définition d'une "bonne soirée ennuyeuse et complètement inutile" pas vrai? _fit Elena avec un sourire moqueur._ Où est passé Tyler ?

- Surement pas très loin ... D'ailleurs ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup nous voir pendant la soirée, _lança la blonde avec un regard suggestif._

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Passe une bonne soirée, _répondit Elena en s'éloignant, riant de bon cœur._

Elle aperçut Bonnie arriver seule, l'air fatigué, et la rejoignit pour essayer de lui changer les idées, comme elle se l'était promis. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement le sujet "Jeremy", et burent une bonne quantité d'alcool pendant un long moment avant que Damon n'apparaisse pour inviter Elena à danser. La sorcière poussa presque le double au milieu de la piste pour qu'elle accepte de la laisser seule en lui lançant un "A force de te préoccuper des autres, tu passes à côté de ta vie !" en souriant.

_..._

- Bonsoir Mme Lockwood !

- Nous nous sommes vues il y a à peine une heure Elena ! Tu vas bien ? _lui demanda la maire, entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude._

- Oui, c'est sûrement l'alcool ! Poids plume un jour, poids plume toujours ! _lui répondit la jeune fille, en s'éloignant sous le regard perdu d'Alaric qui avait assisté à la scène._

_..._

Elena et Damon dansaient sur un slow, enlacés plus que nécessaire, en riant de l'absurdité de la chose, sous l'emprise légère de l'alcool. La jeune fille avait mal aux pieds et disait n'importe, le vampire était hilare et profitait du moment, sachant qu'au moment où Stefan reviendrait dans la vie de la Gilbert, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils avaient dansé, chanté les refrains des chansons à tue-tête, et même fait la ronde avec Bonnie et Matt. La chose la plus ridicule de la soirée. Mais ils furent bientôt interrompus pas le professeur d'histoire qui les emmena rapidement dans une pièce inoccupée et verrouilla la porte immédiatement derrière lui. Elena le regardait bizarrement, se demandant si c'était une sorte de blague, alors que le visage Damon semblait avoir perdu toute trace d'euphorie.

- Nous avons un problème,_ commença-t-il, l'air un peu trop sérieux._

- Eh oui ! La garce est de retour !

Tous se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix moqueuse, découvrant Katherine, tout sourire, appuyée nonchalamment contre une des commodes de la pièce, jouant avec une loupe. Elle regarda le petit groupe effaré et fut contente de l'effet de son entrée.

- C'est. Quoi. Ce. Délire ? _demanda Damon, en articulant exagérément chaque mot._

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Damon.

- Plaisir non partagé, _lui répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite_. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Les affaires, mon chou, les affaires. C'est toujours pas fait vous deux ? _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais en faisant naviguer son regard de Damon à Elena_. A vrai dire, je venais vous proposer un accord. Et grande nouveauté : nous sommes tous gagnants.

Sa dernière phrase eut un effet mémorable sur les trois autres. Damon leva les yeux au ciel en applaudissant, Elena écrasa sa main devant ses yeux, réprimant un soupir d'exaspération, tandis qu'Alaric s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil en riant jaune.

- La salope la plus manipulatrice que je connaisse a trouvée un plan pour je ne sais quoi qui nous fait gagner à tous quelque chose ? Je te croirais plus facilement si tu me disais que tu avais trouvé le pays des Bisounours, Kat' ... _fit le vampire._

Katherine afficha une moue enfantine, posa la loupe et se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

- Vu que vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir me laisser finir, vous serez au courant des choses en temps et en heures ... Tant pis pour vous. Bye ! Oh ! Bonjour à toi, sorcière, _ajouta le double en voyant apparaître Bonnie, les yeux écarquillés._

La Bennet interrogea Elena du regard, mais il n'y avait rien à expliquer._  
><em>

_..._

Alaric était parti au Mystic Grill vérifier si Jeremy allait bien, Bonnie avait rejoint Matt pour lui expliquer l'histoire avec Katherine et Tyler et Caroline avaient disparus quand Damon proposa à Elena de la ramener chez elle. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence, à part les deux fois où Elena marmonna qu'elle avait un mal de crâne abominable. Chose à laquelle le vampire avait répondu que, vu l'a quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait absorbée, ce n'était pas étonnant. Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent dans le salon. La jeune fille prépara rapidement deux cafés qu'ils ne burent jamais et vint s'asseoir à côté de Damon.

- Tu vas bien ? _demanda le brun en brisant le silence._

- Ça va ... Mon frère voit des fantômes à longueur de journée, Stefan s'enfonce un peu plus tous les jours, je n'ai plus de parents, Jenna est morte, Alaric est déprimé les 3/4 du temps, Caroline s'est faite torturée par son propre père et Katherine se ramène ici au beau milieu d'une soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencé ... J'aime ma vie, _finit Elena en essayant de sourire mais ses yeux étaient brillants._

Damon passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tendu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et elle posa instinctivement sa tête dans le creux de son cou, en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il se détendit, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé son geste, et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur le visage d'Elena de son pouce avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, en attendant qu'elle se calme. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Quand le vampire se rendit compte qu'elle était prête à s'endormir en sentant que la respiration de la jeune fille était sereine et qu'elle était détendu, il la souleva agilement dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, après l'avoir bordée comme une enfant, il sentit un poids sur sa manche et il se retourna, enlevant délicatement la main de la jeune fille de son bras.

- Tu peux juste rester ... le temps que je m'endorme ? Et ne me traite pas de poule mouillée. C'est juste que je ne suis pas rassurée avec Katherine ici, _murmura-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée._

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, et s'allongea près d'elle en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

- Quoi que cette folle veuille Elena, on y fera face. On récupèrera Stefan, on trouvera un moyen de tuer Klaus et on fera en sorte que tout aille mieux, _chuchota le vampire._

- Je te croirais plus facilement si tu me disais que tu avais trouvé le pays des Bisounours, Damon, _lui répondit Elena._

- On ne pique pas les phrases du grand Damon Salvatore ! _finit-il en prenant un air faussement sérieux._

Mais elle était déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Bon bah voilà, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, même après avoir passé des heures à le relire et le modifier. Il manque quelque chose à mon goût. Donnez tout de même votre avis et si vous avez des idées pour les autres chapitres, des remarques sur l'écriture ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. <em>Merci.<br>_


	8. Salem et sucreries

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits reviennent à L.J Smith et à la CW.

Là-dessus, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant avait était rude. Le ciel était couvert. L'air était frais et le brouillard recouvrait une bonne parti de la ville.<p>

7h17.

Le "bip" strident du réveil n'arrangeait en rien le mal de tête épouvantable d'Elena qui devait se rendre au lycée dans la demi-heure. La jeune femme se leva en grognant, faisant le point sur la situation. Elle n'avait dormi que trois petites heures, Damon avait disparu, Jeremy était finalement allé dormir chez Matt et Alaric était parti assez tôt. Elle était seule. Elle se prépara en vitesse, pris un cachet pour soulager sa migraine en se promettant de ne plus boire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. La journée promettait d'être longue.

...

- Salem ! Que d'histoire mon cher Stefan ! Profite de la vue ! _lança Klaus d'un voix enthousiaste, avant de sauter du toit de l'immeuble où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant.  
><em>

- Tu m'as amené à Salem pour ... visiter ? _demanda le Salvatore ironiquement._

- Même si tu es allé à l'école beaucoup plus de fois que la plupart des personnes vivant sur cette terre, le chapitre d'histoire concernant Salem est généralement peu étudié. Il est temps de remédier à cette lacune.

- Sérieusement Klaus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Je veux dire ... C'est pas comme si je pouvais m'enfuir ou quoi que ce soit hein ... _souffla Stefan, agacé par la situation._

Des bruits de pas les firent se retourner comme un seul homme, à l'affût. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets le moins du monde - ils ne leur auraient fallu que quelques centièmes de secondes pour terrasser une personne embêtante- mais restaient sur leurs gardes. La chevelure blonde de Rebekah apparut alors devant eux dans un souffle. Elle se retourna vers son frère, de mauvaise humeur :

- Ta petite sorcière apparemment si douée, extrêmement dévouée et blablabla, elle s'est fait la malle il y a deux jours. Bravo !

Stefan se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit à même le sol dans la petite rue où ils se trouvaient. Dire qu'il en avait marre aurait été dérisoire. Encore une histoire de sorcière ! Voilà pourquoi ils avaient fouillé toutes les villes environnant Salem durant toute la semaine. Pendant ce temps, les deux originaux bataillaient :

- Ça va faire plus d'une semaine que l'on cherche cette foutue sorcière ! T'aurais pas pu au moins vérifier qu'on soit sûr de la trouver ?

- Je te rappelle que si nous cherchons cette sorcière c'est pour retrouver TON collier que TU as perdu !_ hurla Klaus en frappant le mur de toutes ses forces, hors de lui._

- Tu m'as enfermée dans un cercueil pendant 90 ans Nick ! Si on l'a perdu c'est uniquement de TA faute, _lui répondit la blonde sur le même ton._

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant un long moment. Stefan ne faisait plus attention à eux, les écoutant seulement d'une oreille distraite de temps à autre. Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à retrouver le collier, et par conséquent Elena, avec ou sans sorcière. Il en était certain. Et ne pouvait rien y faire.

...

Il était environ dix-huit heures quand Elena rentra chez elle, se sentant beaucoup mieux que dans la matinée. Elle s'était arrêtée au Mystic Grill avec Caroline et Bonnie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toutes les trois. Elles avaient discuté avec l'insouciance qui leur était commune quelques mois plus tôt et la jeune femme se sentait légère, comme si le poids de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps s'était subitement envolé. Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité s'était fait très rapidement quand elle avait vu Damon et Alaric dans le salon, en train de parler énergiquement. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Damon qui secoua la tête :

- Plus de nouvelles de Katherine. Et par plus de nouvelles, je veux dire absolument aucune ! Personne ne l'a vue, elle n'a pas appelé, elle n'est dans aucune des demeures des environs, elle n'est même pas venu te menacer !

Elena ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état. C'était bien le style de la Pierce, de disparaître et réapparaître en moins de deux. Ce qu'elle leur fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

- Hier Elena, quand elle parlait de son plan, tu veux parier combien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose en rapport avec notre cher ami Klaus ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

- Quand Katherine prépare quelque chose, l'exécution de son plan se déroule très peu de temps après et elle ne manque pas une chance pour te le rappeler. Il y a quelque chose de pas net ... Surtout si ça concerne de cet abruti d'Original.

- Je vais essayer d'avoir des informations auprès du shérif, on ne sait jamais ... _intervint Alaric, pour la première fois depuis qu'Elena était arrivée._

Le vampire acquiesça lentement, n'ayant apparemment aucune autre idée. Le professeur d'histoire se prépara à partir alors qu'Elena s'affalait sur le canapé, après avoir attraper un paquet de bonbons dans le placard. Elle piocha dans le paquet et souffla quand Damon lui piqua sa confiserie. S'engagea alors une lutte sans merci entre les deux jeunes gens pour attraper le plus de sucreries possible. Alaric leur lança un "Vous êtes pire que des gosses ..." en riant, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme attendit de longues secondes avant de se lever et de se planter devant le vampire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement Damon ?_  
><em>

- Rien,_ la coupa l'intéressé, en se levant à son tour.  
><em>

_- _Alors quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour cette histoire bidon ? Si ça se trouve elle nous a roulé une fois de plus, c'est tout !

- Oui, je m'inquiètes pour cette histoire bidon ! Parce que si Klaus revient ici, et c'est ce qui risque de se passer si j'ai bien compris la situation, il te retrouvera. Et je te rappelle que tu es censée être MORTE, Elena !_ finit Damon en hurlant presque._

Le vampire essaya de se calmer, en voyant toutes les expressions qui défilaient sur le visage d'Elena. Elle n'était pas effrayée, ou du moins pas pour elle. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, encore. Rien que cette lueur dans le regard de sa belle le fit flancher. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et emprisonna son visage entre ses paumes. Le cœur d'Elena sembla rater un battement et Damon sourit intérieurement. Il déposa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Leurs souffles sucrés se mêlaient. La respiration de Damon s'était calmée alors que celle de la jeune Gilbert était saccadée. Il fit glisser une main le long de la joue d'Elena et elle frissonna alors qu'il frôlait de ses doigts la peau douce de son cou.

- J'ai déjà failli te perde définitivement une fois. Je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième, lui souffla-t-il.

...

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Klaus rejoignit Stefan dans une ruelle déserte. Les quelques réverbères clignotaient d'une lumière faible et deux ou trois ivrognes chantaient à tue-tête non loin de là. L'Original donna une tape amical sur l'épaule de son acolyte et sourit.

- Changement de programme Stefan.

Et le Salvatore s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou, désolé d'avoir posté ce chapitre si tard - shame on me- ... J'aimerais avoir vos avis et si vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée -oupas- de passer du PDV omniscient au PDV interne ... <em>Merci <em>


	9. Team Badass en échec

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droites reviennent à L.J. Smith et à la CW.

Mariie : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

Je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser pour ce retard et pour ce chapitre assez court mais les cours passent avant tout ... ^^'

* * *

><p>Damon s'éloigna de la maison des Gilbert dans les deux heures du matin, heureux et exténué.<p>

Une fois sa respiration calmée, Elena l'avait doucement entrainé vers le canapé en cuir. Ils s'y étaient enfoncés avec délice tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient restés dans cette position pendant longtemps, échangeant rarement quelques mots, qui les conduisaient toujours à un rire. Au bout d'un moment, Elena avait fini par s'endormir. Sa tête était appuyée sur l'épaule du vampire mais il avait remarqué qu'elle était mal et l'avait lentement allongée, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Il imaginait déjà la remontrance qu'il subirait quand elle se réveillerait et il en rit doucement. En l'observant, il remarqua ses traits tirés et son teint pâle, tout le contraire de la Elena qu'il connaissait. Son Elena. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et se promit de la rendre joyeuse du mieux qu'il pourrait. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il n'en eu jamais la confirmation, mais il pensa que la mine qu'il affichait était plus confiante que jamais.

Ce fut Alaric qui le trouva, un air un peu trop humain sur le visage, vers minuit. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux en arrivant dans le salon, découvrant les "deux pires gosses de l'univers" comme il aimait les appelés, assis - ou plutôt couchée pour certaine - dans le plus grand calme. Il était sûr que Damon ne l'avait pas entendu tant il était absorbé par la contemplation d'Elena. Le professeur d'histoire toussa doucement, histoire de se faire remarquer. Damon releva immédiatement la tête. Alaric s'approcha.

- Elle dort depuis longtemps ?

- Un petit moment oui.

- Hum. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?_ demanda-t-il, d'un air indéfinissable._

- C'était pas un rencard ou je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines Ric, _rit Damo_n. Alors arrête de faire cette tête et de poser tes questions bizarres.

- Je ne pose PAS de questions bizarres. Je m'intéresse à l'adolescente sur qui je dois veiller.

- Je sais. Alors ? Des nouvelles de quelqu'un ? _s'enquit le vampire._

- Si par quelqu'un tu veux dire Katherine, non. Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes. Mais je ne penses pas que ce soit aussi grave que ça.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Pour ce qui est de notre petit duo vampirique, on a réussi à les pister, mais avec un retard énorme. Au dernière nouvelle ils étaient à Georgetown donc j'imagine qu'ils doivent se trouver dans les alentours de Salem désormais.

- Je vais monter Elena dans sa chambre, _déclara Damon en soulevant avec douceur le corps endormi de la jeune femme sous le regard attentif d'Alaric,_ sors nous deux bières. Il faut qu'on éclaircisse tout ça.

...

Stefan ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les paupières lourdes. Ses yeux s'accommodant peu à peu à la lumière, il entreprit d'inspecter le lieu où il se trouvait. La pièce était en fait plus sombre que ce qu'il imaginait. L'espace était dénué de meubles à part deux chaises en bois, d'aspect fragile, posées dans un coin d'ombre. Il tourna la tête et une douleur se manifesta dans sa nuque, là où l'Original l'avait frappé. Une petite fenêtre recouverte de poussière et de suie permettait d'avoir une vue à peu près potable de la rue sur laquelle le bâtiment donnait. Stefan ne reconnut rien. Désemparé, le vampire se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'assit sur le parquet poussiéreux et attendit. Encore un plan bizarre à ajouter à la liste.

...

Caroline attendait devant le Mystic Grill. Elena et Bonnie devaient la rejoindre vers 15 heures. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue si tôt. Il était à peine 13 heures.

...

Elena finissait de se préparer quand elle entendit Jeremy rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle passa par la salle de bain raccordant leurs deux chambres et le trouva assis sur son lit, avec une mauvaise mine. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui demandant si ça allait.

- T'inquiètes pas Elena. Mauvaise journée, mauvaise nuit. C'est tout.

- Histoire de fantômes ?

- Non, je pense que j'ai à peu près réglé cette histoire.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je peux rester là si tu veux, _lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

- Elena ! J'ai passé ma période suicide à deux balles okay ?_ lui répondit son frère plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait._

Voyant l'air soucieux de sa sœur, il ajouta en souriant :

- Pendant que tu pars, je fais des cookies et on mange tout ça devant un film à l'eau de rose ce soir, ça marche ?

La jeune femme lui répondit par l'affirmative, puis descendit, attrapa ses clés, fonça vers sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Grill, en s'arrêtant chez Bonnie au passage.

...

En arrivant au bar, les deux amies retrouvèrent Caroline en compagnie de Damon et d'une autre jeune femme blonde magnifique. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table, les saluèrent et prirent place. La fille due se sentir de trop, car elle se leva sous le regard du petit groupe, fit la bise à Caroline et lança un long regard charmeur à Damon qui lui rendit avec un sourire en coin. Arrivée vers la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et fit le signe du téléphone avec sa main en disant "Je t'appelle !" puis partit. Elena avait un regard noir quand elle demanda à Damon :

- C'est qui elle ?

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. :) Merci aux lecteurs.<p> 


	10. Toi encore ?

Je sais que ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'excuse pour -encore- ce chapitre assez court avec beaucoup de dialogues, mais je m'y remets doucement. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Voili, voilou.

* * *

><p><em>Elena avait un regard noir quand elle demanda à Damon :<em>

_- C'est qui elle ?_

...

Le regard mauvais d'Elena fit sourire intérieurement Caroline. La petite Gilbert commencerait donc à admettre considérer la bombe italienne comme sa propriété ? Affaire à suivre.

"- Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, _fit Damon, l'air ailleurs."_

La visage d'ange de la blonde repassait dans la tête d'Elena. En boucle. Sérieusement ? Cette nunuche avait fait fondre Damon ? D'accord elle était plutôt pas mal ... Bon ok plus que pas mal, c'est bon ? Mais quand même.

- Arrête de faire cette tête Elena, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, _lança Bonnie, ramenant la jeune fille à la réalité._

- Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, _répondit-elle avant de se lever._

Naturellement, ou plutôt sous le regard insistant de la Miss Forbes, Damon la rejoignit au bar. Sa main effleura le bras d'Elena qui frissonna. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse,_ commença le brun, brut de pomme, en se penchant vers elle._

- Je ne suis jalouse de personne,_ répondit-elle sur la défensive, en se dégageant de la main de Damon qui tenait son bras._

- Je connais cette fille depuis 10 minutes El'. On n'est pas encore mariés.

- Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans : JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ? _demanda Elena en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe._

- Tu seras toujours la plus belle tu sais, _ajouta le Salvatore,_ _avec son fameux sourire en coin._

- Damon ... _menaça Elena_."

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Une main surgit derrière lui et attrapa le verre de bourbon qu'il venait de commander alors que des boucles brunes caressaient sa nuque et qu'une voix moqueuse un peu trop familière retentissait.

" - Alors les choux, quoi de beau ?

Temps de réaction : moins d'une demi seconde.

- T'es complètement malade ! _siffla Damon, le plus bas qu'il pût_.

Il attrapa l'intéressée par le bras et l'entraîna brusquement dans un coin reculé. Après un rapide coup d'œil jeté dans la salle remplie à craquer, il en déduit que l'altercation était apparemment passée inaperçu. Il se tourna rapidement vers le double en lançant :

- Tes petites entrées te font surement marrer Katherine, mais pas moi. Combien de personne dans ce bar s'attendent à voir deux Elena côte à côte ? Mmh ? Zééérooo ! Alors que foutre nos vies en l'air t'amuses, soit, mais que tu te ramènes ici pour faire scandale, c'est hors de question ! C'est probablement le seul endroit où Elena peut aller pour s'amuser en étant à peu près en sécurité.

- Eh oui ! Évidemment, on en revient toujours à notre chère petite Elena ! Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? On va dire que tu m'as entraîné ici bien avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander de ses nouvelles ... _commença la Pierce, sarcastique._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- J'ai changé mes plans.

- Très intéressant. Ça m'avance beaucoup.

- Je viens vous aider à récupérer Stefan.

- Je t'en prie Katherine. Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois sincère, qu'est-ce que tu es revenue faire ici ?

La vampire souffla, s'appuya contre le mur et fixa Damon avec un regard résigné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était vraiment venu faire ici ? La vérité c'était qu'elle ne le savait même pas vraiment. Elle s'ennuyait, n'avait personne a embêté, était en vigilance constante à cause de Klaus qui la recherchait, et, il faut bien le dire, elle comptait tout de même aider dans la recherche du deuxième frère Salvatore. C'était en gros ce pourquoi elle était là. La raison simplifiée serait amplement suffisante pour Damon et Elena, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- On veut tous Klaus mort. Vous, pour Stefan. Moi … eh bien pour moi. Ce cinglé ne me lâchera pas.

- Donc tu es revenu ici pour tuer Klaus, sans armes, en te disant qu'on se porterait volontaire pour une mission suicide ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Damon, vous n'allez pas rester cloitrer ici toute votre vie, et je te rappelle que la tienne est longue, en attendant que Klaus se montre et en faisant des paris sur qui à la plus grande chance de mourir ! Ce que je vous propose, c'est de travailler ensemble sur un plan concret, ce qui serait une grande nouveauté. Le concret, je veux dire.

Les trois énergumènes ne se lâchaient pas du regard, essayant de trouver qui avait raison. Katherine n'avait pas tord, Damon non plus. Il hésitait. La vampire n'était absolument pas digne de confiance mais sa présence serait précieuse si elle daignait les aider. Encore et toujours des "si". Le silence se prolongea pendant quelques minutes encore et ce fut finalement Elena qui prit la parole.

- Tu t'investiras autant que nous ?

- J'hallucine, la gamine marchande.

- Katherine ! _ronchonna Damon._

- C'est bon ! Oui.

- Tu ne mettras rien en action sans nous prévenir ?

- Non.

- Tu garderas ça secret, sans en parler à Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy ou Alaric ou n'importe qui ?

- Je sais ce que veut dire "secret" Elena, _souffla le double. _Oui.

- Tu ne chercheras des noises à personne ?

- N'abuses pas d'accord ? _répondit Katherine avec un sourire exaspéré._

- Ça me semble équitable,_ lança Damon après quelques secondes de silence pesant. _Mais je te préviens : un seul coup tordu, et tu passeras devant Klaus sur notre liste noire, pigé ?

La Pierce hocha la tête.

- Deal ?

Elle tendit la main à Damon, qui la serra, puis Elena répéta le même manège. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Katherine disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les deux compères se dirigèrent, l'air de rien, vers la table où les attendaient Caroline et Bonnie, plongées dans une, apparemment, grande discussion. Mais, à quelques mètres de la table, Elena ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer la main de Damon et de lui souffler avec appréhension :

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

Caroline se précipita vers eux à ce moment et la jeune femme eut juste le temps de le voir à peine dodeliner de la tête pour savoir qu'ils avaient miser gros là-dessus. C'était aussi brillant que stupide.

* * *

><p>Commentez, critiquez, suggérez, à vos claviers ( ça rime en plus) , et si vous écrivez une fiction ou que vous en connaissez une pas mal, n'hésitez pas, je suis en recherche de lecture. <em>Bisous.<em>


	11. Oui-Oui et confessions

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droites reviennent à L.J. Smith et à la CW.

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis ... longtemps. J'espère que quelques un liront tout de même ce chapitre. Retour en douceur mais le prochain est presque terminé.

* * *

><p>"- ... stupides ... foutus et stupides ... Mais comment on a pu faire ça ?<p>

- C'est de ma faute.

- Arrête avec ça d'accord. Arrête de dire que TOUT est toujours de TA faute. Personne n'est à blâmer pour le retour de cette malade.

- C'est moi qui ai parlé la première Damon. C'est moi qui ait lancé ça."

Le vampire soupira en se servant un énième verre de bourbon. Les doigts crispés autour du verre, les traits plus durs que jamais, il semblait près à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Elena et lui étaient rentrés au manoir peu de temps après la disparition de Katherine, prétextant une discussion urgente à propos de Stefan. Damon se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient lancés dans ce deal. Katherine était la _seule_ personne ( à part Klaus peut-être) à qui on était sûr de ne _pas_ pouvoir faire confiance. Il aurait dû réfléchir, ne pas être euphorique à la seule pensée de pouvoir retrouver son frère. Ne pas se laisser emporter. Trop tard. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Attendre et espérer que le double ne fasse rien.

" - Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _lança Elena pour briser le silence de mort qui régnait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes._"

Moins d'une demi seconde après, la jeune femme se gifla mentalement pour pouvoir sortir des phrases aussi idiotes et inutiles. Surtout maintenant, avec un vampire au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle se raidit quand Damon posa brusquement son verre et se tourna vers elle avec un regard exaspéré. Puis, contre toute attente, le vampire commença à rire. Elena mit ça sur le compte du stress et de la fatigue et se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

" - Si seulement tu t'étais écoutée parler, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. On aurait dit Oui-Oui ou quelque chose dans le genre ...

- J'ignorais que tu étais fan de Oui-Oui, contra la jeune femme.

- J'ai dû avoir un passé de baby-sitter, seulement quelques jours ... j'imagine.

- Oui, ils t'ont viré parce que tu trucidais les gamins ... j'imagine.

- Pas les enfants Elena. Jamais, _lui dit-il_ _doucement_. Ils ont bien le temps de se rendre compte que la vie craint."

Elena lui sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir. Ils se turent quelques instants, pour laisser place à un silence paisible qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé possible en ce moment. Puis le vampire vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne parles jamais de ton enfance ...

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Elena, pas l'histoire du siècle ...

- Est-ce que Stefan et toi étiez heureux avant- _commença-t-elle._

- Avant Katherine ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'Elena hochait la tête._ Non. Ni après de toute évidence. On prétendait avoir une belle vie. Notre mère est morte peu après la naissance de Stefan et il a toujours été dans les bonnes faveurs de notre père. Mais il s'est toujours accusé de l'avoir tuée. Et personne ne m'aimait, de quelque façon que ce soit._ Il s'arrêta quelques secondes_. Quand Katherine est arrivée ... on s'est tous les deux mis à penser qu'on pourrait peut-être retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de joie. Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Elle l'a toujours d'ailleurs. Et c'est ce qui nous a séparer. C'était idiot.

- Vous vouliez chacun votre part de bonheur, celui que vous n'avez jamais eu. Il n'y a rien d'idiot là-dedans Damon.

- Si ça l'est. C'est mon_ frère_ Elena. Le seul qui ait jamais été là pour moi. Et nous sommes devenus des frères ennemis. Et, même si Katherine y a bien participé, je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. Et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise avec toi, mais c'est déjà fait. C'est bien pire, _soupira-t-il en riant jaune_.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Tu le rends heureux. Tu _me_ rends heureux, _dit-il à mi-voix avant de reprendre avec beaucoup moins de douceur_, et je déteste ça."

Elena prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra doucement, en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. De la même façon qu'il l'avait protégée et sauvée un innombrable de fois. Le vampire se détendit à son contact et approcha doucement sa tête avant de coller son front à celui d'Elena. _C'est en train de devenir une habitude_, pensa-t-elle. Mais cette fois elle était sûre que Damon ne tenterait pas de l'embrasser et qu'il n'y pensait pas.

"- Je déteste ça, _souffla-t-il pour la seconde fois._

- Je sais."

Il s'écarta alors de la jeune femme et un sourire bref traversa son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque habituel. Elena savait que, dorénavant, cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Mais elle s'en fichait un peu, c'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait à elle de cette façon. Et sûrement la dernière.

...

Il donna furieusement un coup de pied dans la chaise qui se fracassa contre le mur délabré et un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Klaus, les 23 messages (il avait compté) qu'il lui avait laissé témoignaient parfaitement de cet abandon et de cette ignorance totale. 4 jours. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il était seul et n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Il avait pensé à retourner à Mystic Falls bien sûr, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il avait donc passé son temps entre le bar qui faisait l'angle et cet appartement, si on pouvait appeler ça un appartement, miteux. Alors Stefan pris son téléphone pour la énième fois, tapota sur l'écran, colla l'appareil à son oreille et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

" - Je me fiche éperdument de votre identité, sachez juste que le moment est plus que mal choisi.

- Damon. C'est moi."


End file.
